


Some Ghost-Law

by Melinaa



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, First Kiss, Halloween, Halloween Gift Exchange, Kabby, Marcus being a ghost, Young Kabby, little Kabby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 08:23:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8438371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melinaa/pseuds/Melinaa
Summary: Abby Griffin Mom knew that her daughter had a very vivid fantasy. A purple monster lived in her closet and her toys became alive as soon as she was asleep. But what Abby's Mom didn't know that the ghost named "Marcus Kane" who was living beneath the seven year old girl's bed was anything but an imagination. (Or he one where Marcus is a ghost and only Abby can see him and they become friends.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fly_invisible](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fly_invisible/gifts).



> Hii  
> !  
> So, this is a One Shot for the Kabby Trick-Or-Treat Challenge from Tumblr! And this little story is for my Halloween Buddie Fly! I hope you like with what I came up in the little time I had the last few weeks. At first I wanted to write a modern AU where Marcus shows Abby how cool Halloween can be but I just thought that would be too boring so I asked my friend what she thinks about this and yeah... Now we have a ghost-Marcus living under Abby's bed, a Abby who hates Halloween and everything that has to do with it, her best friend Callie who definitely doesn't like ghosts at all but absolutely loves Halloween and a Jaha, who... never mind, it's only Jaha. Who cares about him?
> 
> Anyway, have fun with this thing!
> 
> ~CommanderMelinaa

Some Ghost-Law 

“Please Mommy! I wanna hear another Halloween-story!” little Abby begged her mother with big eyes but it didn’t help anything. “No, Abigail. You’re going to sleep now, okay?”

“But, Mommy, I want…”

“Abigail.” Her mother sent her a stern look.

“Meh, okay,” she grumbled, rolling her eyes, before she snuggled deeper into her blanket and hugged her stuffed toy, a little fox called ‘Cap’, tightly. “Good night, Mommy.”

“Good night, Abigail,” her mother closed the door behind her when she left the room. Abby looked around. The room was lit up by the lights her father had put around the window so it wouldn’t be entirely dark in the room during night because the seven year old girl didn’t like the darkness. She wasn’t tired at all so she quietly talked to Cap.

“Do you see those lights, Cap? My daddy made them,” she turned the fox around so he could see the lights. “Do you like them?” She made the fox nod and smiled happily. “I like them, too. My Daddy made them for me because I don’t like the darkness.”

“I don’t like the darkness, too,” she said with a deep voice, making it sound like Cap spoke to her. She smiled as suddenly a scratching sound filled the room. Abby startled slightly and hugged her fox tightly. “Cap, did you hear that?” she whispered to him. Her eyes searched the room for anything that could have caused the noise when it was to hear again. And it came from right under her bed.

“We should look what it is,” she made Cap say with a deeper voice. “Are you sure? Shouldn’t we call for Mommy or Daddy?”

“No, we are brave. Come on, Abby, let’s look!”

“Okay.” She pushed back the blanket and bent down until she hung headfirst from the bed. But she gasped and immediately shrunk back when she saw what had caused the noise. “Cap,” she whispered urgently and grabbed the fox, “There is a boy under my bed! Look!” She bent down again until she could look under her bed and showed Cap the boy.

She starred at him and he starred back. Abby gulped before she waved her hand slightly. “Hi there. Who are you?”

The boy smiled. “Oh, uhm… hi. I’m Marcus. Who are you?”

“I’m Abigail. But you can call me Abby. What are you doing under my bed, Marcus?” She rose an eyebrow, askingly.

“Oh, I’m a ghost, I’m haunting people and trying to scare them.”

“So, you are haunting me now?” she asked interested. She wasn’t afraid at all because Marcus seemed nice. And it was Halloween, so it was normal that ghosts could appear, wasn’t it?

“Uhm… actually, I should haunt someone else but I think I’m in the wrong house.”

Abby chuckled a bit at that and grinned at him. “You can stay here if you want, Marcus.”

He smiled. “Thank you, Abby. You would be a really nice person to haunt.” The little girl chuckled again. “How old are you, Marcus? I thought only old people could die and become ghosts but you are surely not 90.”

He laughed a bit. “No, I’m not 90. I’m nineteen. And you, Abby?”

“I’m already seven.”

“Shouldn’t seven year old girls already be sleeping?” he asked and gave her a wink. “Yes, but I’m not tired! And I can’t just let you alone because you are my guest and I have to look after you.”

“That’s really nice, Abby. But I really have to go, I have to haunt someone else,” he apologized. “And why?” she asked him. “You know, there are some laws ghosts have to followed,” Marcus explained to her. Abby nodded and wanted to answer that he also could haunt someone tomorrow and stay here tonight when the door suddenly opened. Abby looked up immediately and saw her mother standing in the door.

“Abigail, what are you doing still awake? You should sleep,” her mother said, slightly scolding the little girl. “I’m talking to Marcus,” she explained to her mom and pointed under her bed, “he’s a ghost and wanted to haunt someone because of a ghost-law but he is in the wrong house.”

Abby’s Mom smiled. She already knew that her daughter had a very vivid fantasy. A purple monster was living in her closet and all her toys were coming to live as soon as she was asleep. And now she had a ghost living under her bed. “I’m sure Marcus wants to sleep now, too. Or to haunt someone else. You know, it’s Halloween and that’s what ghosts do then.”

“I know, Mommy. But I’m sure, Marcus won’t sleep, will you, Marcus?” she bent down again only to see that Marcus was gone. “Mommy, he’s gone!” she immediately called out. She seemed like she was about to burst out in tears, so her mother sat next to her on the bed and tucked her daughter under the blanket again. “He probably went home to his own bed because Marcus is very, very tired. Sleep now, okay? Cap is tired, too, see?” she tucked the little fox under the blanket, too, and kissed Abby’s forehead. Abby hugged Cap again and closed her eyes. “Night, Mommy.”

“Night, Abigail,” she left the room again and Abby stared disappointed at the wall before she closed her eyes. _Not very nice of Marcus to just to disappear._

Just before she was about to fall asleep, she heard his voice again, “Good night, Abby.”

 

************ 

The fourteen year old Abby hung headfirst from her bed, arms crossed underneath her head, and looked under her bed where Marcus was lying. “Isn’t this getting uncomfortable down there?” she asked frowning. “No, why should it? I’m a ghost,” he smirked at her. She groaned.“Of course, I forgot,” she muttered, rolling her eyes, before she grinned at him again. “So, no one to haunt this Halloween? No ghost-law to follow tonight? I’m disappointed, Marcus,” she teased him.

It was her eighth Halloween with Marcus living under her bed. It seemed strange but Abby was living with a ghost under her bed. Of course, he was gone at some times for a few hours or days but mostly he was there. And it was kind of funny because over the years, Abby had discovered that only she could see Marcus. And the two of them had always used that to their advantages when they’d wanted to scare someone. Abby had lost the count on how often they had already scared Callie, her best friend. And because she couldn’t see Marcus she had screamed like a little girl every time something spooky had happened. And this had gone so far that she always forced Abby to come over to her house by now because actually nothing scary happened there (Actually because Marcus had accompanied Abby a few times and oh, how much had they laughed).

And now, Marcus was something like her best friend. With the only difference that he wasn’t really real. And only Abby could see him. “Nope, no one to haunt this Halloween. I thought I could haunt you but you never leave the house during Halloween,” he smiled.

“Yeah, I don’t like Halloween very much. I rather spend it in my room, with you.” She had done this trick-or-treat thing with her father once, back when she’d been a little girl, but she had hated it. She didn’t even remember anymore which costume she’d worn.

“Callie was very disappointed when you said you wouldn’t come to her Halloween Party.”

“I know,” Abby sighed and sat up on her bad again. She stretched herself before she laid down on the floor, crossing her arms and placing her chin on them so she could look under her bed. It was getting uncomfortable to hang from the bed headfirst for a longer time. “But I can do without Callie’s Halloween Party and a Jake Griffin who only wants to put a spider inside my drink like last year.” She shivered at the memory. Callie had talked into for like weeks until Abby had finally given in and came to her Halloween Party, only for Jake Griffin and his stupid friends to put a plastic spider into her drink.

_And Abby was mortally terrified of spiders._

She had screamed like a little child and Jake and his friends had only laughed at her. Abby had left the party as fast as possible and had sworn to herself never to go again.

Oh, and Marcus had let them pay for what they’d done to Abby. Never ever before she’d seen the boys that terrified before and Callie and she had had so much fun these days.

Marcus nodded. “Yeah, you’re right. Jake is an idiot. So, what do you want to do then? We could go out, scare a few people,” he suggested, “Or we could watch a Halloween movie. Or whatever you’d like to do." 

“I want you to tell me something,” Abby answered after a few seconds. Marcus frowned. “Okay. Just ask.”

“You know…” Abby began, letting her voice trail off, playing with a strand of her hair, before she continued. “It was always so normal that you were here. That you were a ghost, I mean. So normal, that it’s only me who can see you. I just came to think about it a few weeks ago when you were gone for a week. But, why are you a ghost? I mean, only dead people can be ghosts, can’t they? I’m pretty sure you weren’t born as a ghost.”

She looked at him for a long time. Marcus gulped. “And now you want to know what happened that I’m a ghost?”

Abby nodded. “Clever combined, Sherlock Holmes,” she gave him a wink and Marcus smiled weakly. But he didn’t speak and Abby got impatient. “Marcus, come on. Talking will help. And I already know you for so long, you can tell me. I won’t tell anyone else.”

He smiled again. “Thank you, Abby. You must know… I’m already dead for fifty-two years. We were on the road, my Mom and me. It was Halloween. I was driving her home because she’d called me. I’d been very pissed because I’d wanted to go on a party myself and she’d prevented me from that. We’d fought in the car. I don’t even know what we’d been fought about anymore.” His voice shivered a bit and Abby wanted to take his hand in hers and squeeze it in a comforting way but her hand just went through his. It was creepy but she didn’t pull her hand away. She was already sensing that this was the part where the story would become sad.

“I wasn’t looking at the street and then there were suddenly these suspicious kids on the road that threw stones at us. I could have stopped the car, I had enough time but I didn’t. I jerked the wheel violently and then there was suddenly that tree. I didn’t see it coming, I swear. The next thing I know is that I was standing next to the car, completely unharmed and I saw how the paramedics… how they kneeled next to my mother’s dead body. I watched the paramedics trying to revive me and I saw myself. I knew they couldn’t do anything for me anymore.”

“Oh god, Marcus,” he suddenly heard Abby’s voice like it was coming from far, far away. But he didn't give it any attention but continued, “I walked down the street and saw the police a few hundred meters away. They’d caught the stupid kids. I’ve haunted them until they’d died a few years ago and yeah… now, I’m haunting other people,” he smiled a sad smile, looking at Abby.

“Oh my god, Marcus, I’m so sorry for you,” she whispered before she squeezed herself beneath her bed so she laid next to him. She couldn’t wrap an arm around him like she wanted to but she wanted him to know that she was there for him. “I’m so sorry for what happened to you.”

“Nah, it’s okay. Hey, see it like that: If this hadn’t happened, I would have never met you,” she grinned at her. Abby smiled a bit but Marcus could see that she was still sad. “Hey, don’t think about this. I’m happy now, okay? That’s all that counts now.”

“You’re happy with living under my bed? God, you’re such an idiot, Marcus Kane,” she chuckled. “Yes. Believe it or not,” he answered, happy that she smiled.

“When you say it, I have to believe it, haven’t I?” she grinned and pretended that she kissed his cheek.

 

**************

 

“So… you really wanna go to that party?” Marcus asked, as usual lying beneath Abby’s bed. She turned around and nodded. “I promised it. And I can’t just not go now. Callie would kill me,” Abby sighed. She’d promised to Callie that she would come to her Halloween Party, just this year. Or actually, Callie had talked her into this about weeks. And Abby had just been so tired of that theme so she’d said yes. And now, she had it.

“Do you even have a costume?” Marcus asked as if he wanted to help her with finding an excuse to not to go. “Yes,” Abby sighed, “Callie gave me one.” She took out a black shirt and skirt to show it Marcus. “Witch,” she explained not very amused when she saw his asking gaze. “Ah, yeah, now I see it. Nice,” he answered, not very enthusiastically. He felt exactly the same way as she did.

“Anyway… I need to get ready, so… turn around or do your ghost thing.”

“Ghost thing?”

“You know… Just disappearing and coming back.”

“Oh, yeah, that. And, uhm… why?”

Abby looked at him like he was an idiot. “Because I need to dress. And I definitely don’t need anybody to watch me.” Immediately, Marcus started blushing and had to clear his throat. “Uhm, I… I think I just do my ghost thing then. I’ll be back in a few minutes.” And with that, he disappeared. Abby sighed again before she began to shed out of her jeans and her favorite sweater. She could still kill herself for promising Callie she would come to her party this time (“Come on, Abby, a sixteen year old girl has to go on a Halloween Party! And maybe we’ll find a nice guy for you!”), but only this time.

Damn sixteen.

She put on the black shirt, which let her shoulders and her arms free, with the ragged skirt Callie had picked out for her (“You will look absolutely breath-taking, Abby!). Abby stretched and plunked the clothes a bit until she was comfortable. She looked into the mirror again. And, wow, Callie had been right. She looked actually pretty good in this dress. It partly reached her knees so she could wear her black boots which almost reached her knees like Callie had suggested. And the hat, of course. Callie would kill her if she wouldn’t wear that stupid witch’s hat.

She threw the hat though her room, determined not to put it on until she was standing in front of Callie’s house, before she opened her usual braid and grabbed her makeup. She swore to herself that she would kill Callie for this while she drew some black patterns around her eyes just as Callie had suggested. She sighed when she realized how less she actually knew about Halloween. She was just not in all that Halloween stuff. She was more one for winter and Christmas. Not for autumn and Halloween. And she really didn’t want to go. She could already hear Jake and his stupid friends, especially Thelonious, Jake’s best friend. Abby knew (or more, Callie had told her) that Thelonious wanted something from her but she was fed up with his stupid chat-up lines.

Entirely lost in her thoughts about how awful this party would be, she completely missed Marcus’s appearing. “Wow, Abby,” she suddenly heard from somewhere behind her paired with a horrible scratch. With shock she dropped the pencil she had just begun bordering her eyes.Stupid Halloween and stupid ghost! She spun around. “Marcus! Stop scaring me like that!” she hissed, already pissed that she had to go to this party and even more pissed now.

Marcus, for his part, could just stare. Never ever before, he had Abby seen like that. The dress suited her perfectly like it had been made for her. Her honey-brown hair fell open across her shoulders and curled on her back. Black was a color Abby not really liked to wear but the dress matched her light skin and her legs...

Marcus couldn’t help but starring. He was so lost in the sight of her that he completely missed her attempts to talk to him. “Marcus!” Finally, he heard her. His head snapped up and his gaze met a miffed Abby’s. “Huh?”

“I said, you should stop scaring me like that! And close your mouth, you look stupid,” she answered and crossed the arms in front of her chest. Immediately, Marcus closed his mouth and was glad that he was already dead. Otherwise Abby would have seen how his cheeks would have become red because of embarrassment. He cleared his throat. “I’m sorry, I didn't mean to scare you.”

She huffed, bending down to pick up the pencil she’d dropped. “Yeah, yeah,” she only discounted his excuse and turned back to get herself ready for the party while Marcus tried not to stare anymore. His gaze wandered around her room and he asked himself when he’d begun to see her that different. He knew her since she was a little girl but now, she was a young woman who would go to a Halloween Party instead of spending Halloween with him inside of her room like the last nine years.

“Okay, I’m done. What do you think?” she suddenly asked him. Without thinking, Marcus looked at her and his jaw dropped again. Her eyes were black bordered and she’d drawn black patterns on her cheeks. Mysterious, he found himself thinking. “Marcus, close your mouth,” she said again but this time with a hint of laugh in her voice. “I can't,” he answered her slightly teasingly, “you're too beautiful.”

Abby stared back at him for a moment before she faced the floor and blushed.

Abby Griffin blushed.

Marcus knew her for nine years now, but he’d never seen Abby Griffin blush.

Till now, at least.

“Idiot,” she murmured and crossed her arms, “I still need that stupid hat. Wait.” She crossed her room and grabbed the black-and-purple hat of a witch and placed it grimacing on her head. “So, now I look stupid.”

“You don't,” Marcus immediately answered, “I meant it, Abby. You look amazing.”

“Oh, uhm...” she blushed again, “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” he smiled. Abby smiled, too, before she yanked the hat of her head again. “I won't wear that until I'm in front of Callie’s house,” she shook her head determined. “It doesn't look bad on you. You can wear it,” Marcus gave her a wink and Abby shook her head again, laughing this time. Then she looked at the clock. “I need to go now. Do you need something? I don’t know when I will be back.”

Marcus grinned. “No, I don't need anything. Except from you staying here.” Abby rolled her eyes, groaning. “I would rather stay here, too, but you know... I promised to come.”

“I know. Have fun, Abby.”

She smiled. “Thanks Marcus. You know, you're actually a very nice ghost.”

He smirked. “And you are a very nice person to haunt.”

Compliments made the day, didn't they?

 

 

Abby placed the hat on her head before she rang the doorbell. She could already heard the music and the people talking from inside the house. She’d already come a bit later so she wouldn’t have to stay that long but now, she feared that most people were already slightly tipsy from the alcohol. Maybe that would help her to survive this party.

Callie opened the door, not even a little bit drunk yet. “Abby! Come in!” she cheered when she saw her best friend. She didn’t even wait but pulled her into the house. “I didn’t think you would really come.” Abby sighed. “I promised it. And I normally keep my promises.”

“I know! And that’s great!” Callie smirked, “Come on, they’re all inside. A few people already asked when you would finally arrive here.” She pulled Abby with her enthusiastically and Abby groaned. She could already imagine who had asked for her.

“Hey Guys, look who arrived!” Callie called out when she pulled Abby into the kitchen. A few friends of them were standing in there and... Thelonious. Abby wanted to shout. She decided to come and who was there, too? Of course, him. She gritted her teeth when Callie guided her next to him and gave her a frog-green drink. Abby grimaced but didn’t say anything. I hate Halloween, she only thought.

 

“I’m happy you came,” she suddenly heard Thelonious’s voice from next to her some time later while she was still inspecting her drink. Her head snapped up and she saw how close he was standing to her. Abby just shrugged wordlessly. “Nice costume. You look stunning in this dress,” he continued. “Thanks,” Abby muttered and offered him a little smile. Unlike earlier when Marcus had made the exact same comment she didn’t blush. She didn’t even care that he’d made her a compliment because she didn’t want anything from him he probably wanted from her.

Abby stared into her drink and thought about the difference. Marcus was her best friend, why had she reacted like she had earlier? She didn’t want anything from him... Did she? Abby shook her head. Whatever she wanted or not, it wouldn't even be possible. Marcus was a ghost, dead for several decades already and no one but her could see him. Great first boyfriend, Abby thought to herself when she suddenly felt Thelonious's hand on her shoulder.

“Hey, what’s going on inside your head?” he asked her softly and stroked a stand of her hair behind her ear. Abby watched him - he was dressed like a devil, black trousers, a red shirt and the devil’s horns in his head. She backed away. “Nothing,” she muttered and looked around. She wished Marcus would be here.

“Come on, tell me, Abby,” he begged and wanted to take her hand when she suddenly realized that the kitchen was completely empty by now. “Thelonious, stop it. I’m okay,” she said determinedly, moving her hand away. She grabbed her drink and made her way out of the kitchen but he followed her, suddenly grabbing her hand. “Abby, come in. Don't run away, I just want to know-”

“Jaha, stop it!” she hissed, calling him by his surname. “Everything is okay! And now let me!” She tried to free her hand but he held it tightly. “Jaha!”

He wanted to say something when suddenly a hand grabbed his arm and ripped it away from Abby. Finally free, Abby massaged her fingers, glancing at Thelonious, when she heard the person’s voice. “She asked you to let het go. Respect that or I will show you how to.”

At first, Abby didn’t dare turn around. No, she told herself, this definitely couldn’t be Marcus’s voice you just heard.

“Hey, that’s not your matter what me and my girlfriend are doing here!” Thelonious answered confident and Abby completely lost it when she heard the being so similar to Marcus’s voice asking, “Girlfriend?”

“Shut up, Thelonious! I’m definitely not your girlfriend! And now, just go! Chat with someone else or get drunk or whatever but stay away from me!” she hissed angrily, glancing at him as if she wanted to kill him. He took a step back, suddenly looking at her as if she was something disgusting. “Goddamn PMS,” she heard him say as he left and Abby already wanted to follow him and swear at him when someone took her hand from behind. “Abby, stop it. He's not worth it,” she heard this particular voice again. Okay, whoever the hell that was she needed to know. So, Abby took a deep breath and turned around and...

She felt like someone had attacked her with a bucket of ice cold water.

It was Marcus.) 

Her Marcus.

That ghost-Marcus who was living under her bed, ‘haunting’ her.

“Hey. Are you okay? Did he-”

“What the hell are you doing here?!”Abby interrupted him, “I mean... You’re Marcus, aren't you? What the hell... You... I mean... You're... Not...,” Abby stammered, not really knowing what to do now. “Yes, I’m the Marcus who is actually a ghost living under your bed,” he explained. “And how the hell are you here now?!”

“Some ghost-law,” he answered, shrugging.

“Some... Ghost... Law...,” Abby repeated slowly, feeling like she was about to pass out, “Okay, I definitely need some fresh air. Right now,” she decided and wanted to go to the front door but was held back. “Don’t you want to tell Callie before you leave?” Marcus asked her and Abby immediately took the chance to disappear much earlier. “Yeah, you're right. But then, you'll explain this to me. Like all of this,” she demanded wildly gesturing, waiting until he nodded before she made her way through the other guests to Callie.

“Hey girl, I'm leaving now!” she almost had to shout so that Callie would hear her over the music and the chattering. “What? Already now? Why, Abby? And what happened between you and Thelonious? He’s pissed as hell.” Abby could only roll her eyes. The last thing she cared about was definitely Thelonious. “Long story, I’ll tell you tomorrow or so! But I don't feel very well and...” she decided to go for it, “And I found someone who can bring me home.”

“Whaaat?! Who? What’s his name? Age? Does he look good? Is he nice?”

“Callie! He’s just an old friend,” Abby rolled her eyes while Callie laughed but pointed then towards Marcus. When he saw it, he waved a hand to Callie who was surprised. Like really surprised. She smirked at Abby, “Of course! Well, then have fun with...”

“Marcus,” Abby helped out, smirking back at Callie as she did so. She gave Abby a wink before she disappeared, grinning like an idiot. Just an old friend. Of course.

 

Abby was relieved when she could grasp Marcus’s hand and leave the party without meeting Jaha again. The two of them walked through the dark streets silently, not saying a single word. At least not until Abby suddenly jumped in front of Marcus and crossed her arm. “What. The. Hell. Are. You. Doing. Here?” she asked again.

“I am here because it was pretty boring at home without you,” he explained truthfully. “Boring? You live under my bed for nine years and now it gets boring?”

“Yes.”

“But how?! You’re a ghost, you’re dead. Why can they all see you? How can you be here and not just lying beneath a bed and doing your scratching-thing?!” she asked indignant, “And what the hell is a ghost-law?!”

“A law for ghosts,” he explained. Abby already wanted to excite again but Marcus cut her off before she could even get started. “Let me explain. Please.”

“Okay,” huffed, starting to walk again because she was getting cold. Marcus walked next to her. “Well, for ghosts, there’s the opportunity to be alive for one day in a year, most likely Halloween. Most of us are taking this chance, going to Halloween parties or on Trick-or-Treating or doing some bad and idiotic stuff because they can never get caught for it.”

“And why did you never take this chance? You always stayed with me when it was Halloween,” Abby asked curiously. Marcus smiled. “You don't like Halloween, so I stayed with you because I didn't want you to be alone. And I didn’t say I never took the chance. I just took it on another day. Do you remember that math test you had to write last year? When the fire alarm went off?”

“Of course I remember that, I mean... Wait, that was you?!” Marcus’s smirk went brighter and he nodded. “Oh my god, you never told me! You saved my live with that!” without thinking twice Abby hugged him tightly, “Thank you!” God, never before, she’d loved the fire alarm that much. Wait, never before she’d loved Marcus that much. She buried her face into the crook of his neck and inhaled deeply. Never before, she’d noticed how good he actually smelt.

Abby felt his hands on her back when he wrapped his arms around her, too. “Of course, Abby. I would have done anything to help you,” he mumbled into her ear. He held her tightly, pressing her towards him, savoring the moment. When she pulled back she smiled. Marcus still didn’t let go of her entirely, his hands were still lying on her waist, but they didn’t mind. Abby felt good with him touching her. Kind of save and protected from the world.

“That’s so cool that you’re finally real. And thanks for saving me again,” she smiled. Marcus smiled back. “Never mind, Abby. For you again and again. By the way, was that the boy you told me about?” Abby nodded. “Yeah, Thelonious Jaha. That idiot. But let's talk about something different. What do you want to do, now that you're real?” she asked

“I don’t know. Maybe some trick-or treating?” Marcus suggested but Abby frowned. “Aren’t we too old for that?”

“Why too old?” Marcus asked laughingand grabbed Abby’s hand to pull her with him but stopped when he recognized that she shivered. “Are you cold? And where’s your jacket?” he asked but she rapidly shook her head. She wouldn’t give in and wouldn’t tell him that she’d forgotten her jacket at Callie’s house. No way. “No, no, I’m okay. Let’s do some trick-or-treating, yeah?” she grinned and pulled him with her but Marcus could even hear that she was cold. “Hey, no. Come here. We're going back home, I don’t want you to get a cold because of me.”

Abby rolled her eyes. “Marcus, I’m okay. Come on, I want some sweets!” she insisted stubbornly but Marcus only pulled her close and laid his jacket around her tiny shoulders. “No wonder that you’re cold as long as you’re wearing that dress. Even if you look absolutely stunning in it,” he frowned, rubbing her arms through the fabric of the jacket to warm her up. He watched her face expressions and his movements faltered a bit when he recognized that she was blushing again. “You know, it’s funny,” she suddenly began, “Thelonious said the exact same thing earlier and I didn’t even care.” She laughed a bit. Marcus studied her. “And now you do?” he asked her. Point. Abby blushed even more. “Uhm...,” she looked away, studying the oh so interesting floor. “Didn't we just want to go home?” she asked, changing the theme rapidly.

Actually, Marcus would do for what she’d ask. They often disagreed and fought and discussed about every little thing it was possible to have different opinions about. But when she didn’t feel good or was extremely serious he had always given in. But not this time. He took a step towards Abby, and another and she was forced to take a step back until she bumped into the wall behind her. He placed his hands on each side of her head and bent down a bit. “Marcus... What are you doing there?” she whispered hoarsely, clinging tightly to his jacket. “I have half an hour left until I’ll be a ghost again for a year. And there’s one thing I really want to do,” he murmured, his face getting closer and closer to hers. “Me, too,” Abby breathed.

“Good,” she still heard before she felt Marcus’s lips on hers, a thing she’d thought about a few times already but had mostly forbidden to herself. But she didn’t care because reality was even better than any imagination. For Marcus, it was the same. For some time already, he felt more for Abby than it was good for both of them. She’d always been his best friend, not more, not less. He’d forbidden himself to think about her in that way. He wasn’t good enough for her, he was dead, a ghost. But, god dammit, just one time. And feeling Abby’s lips responding to his kiss gave him a high he’d never felt before. He laid one arm around her waist and pulled her close, and one into her neck. Meanwhile he felt Abby’s hands sliding up his back and burying themselves into his hair.

Marcus leaned his forehead against Abby’s, both of them breathing the same air, their eyes closed. “I’m sorry, Abby, I just had to-”

“Shh, Marcus. Don't apologize,” Abby immediately interrupted him, “I wanted it, too.” She opened her eyes, smiled at him when his brown eyes met hers. “Just half an hour more?” Abby asked hesitantly. Marcus nodded, something like guilt mirroring in his eyes. “I’m sorry, Abby. You should... Just forget what happened.” But Abby, stubborn like she was, shook her head, crossing her arms in front of her chest. Had Marcus really thought she would follow his plea this easily?

“Why sorry? I wanted to kiss you, too! And I definitely won’t forget this kiss!” She huffed lightly pissed. “But you should. Abby, I’m not good for you. After midnight, no one can see me again. It just can’t work like that, Abby. It just can’t.”

“It worked the last nine year and it will work now!”

“You probably won't wait a year for me just to spend one day. Come on, let's get you home before you'll freeze to death,” he laid a hand on her back to guide her but she only grabbed his arm and pulled him towards her. “I can’t promise you that I will wait forever. But I can promise you to spend the next twenty-three minutes with you,” she looked deeply into his eyes, “Marcus, let us try it. Please.”

Their eyes met and what could Marcus do? He would never refuse her anything. “Okay. But I still want to get you home.”

 

Back in Abby’s room she’d quickly shed out of the stupid costume (especially the hat) and slipped into some comfortable clothes before the two of them laid into Abby’s bed, facing each other. Abby grabbed Marcus’s hand and grinned a bit awkwardly. “It’s funny to see you lying on my bed instead of under it.” Marcus laughed quietly. “It also feels awkwardly. I mean I can’t even do my ghost-thing up here.” Abby chuckled. “So, if my Mom would enter the room now, she would see us lying here? Or just me starring into the air and smiling like an idiot?”

Marcus smiled and stroked a stand of her curls behind her ear. “Still us. For... Eight more minutes. After that it will be only you. And you don’t look stupid with this smile. You look cute.” Indignantly, she immediately slapped his chest. “Hey! I’m not cute!” But Marcus only took her hand in his and kissed her knuckles lightly. “Yes, you are. You’re the cutest girl to me.”

Abby blushed. “Stop that, Marcus. You’re an idiot.”

“Your Idiot,” he clarified, “What does that tell us now?”

Abby looked up at him. “Marcus?”

“Huh?”

“Shut up."

He laughed. “You're so nice,” he teased her but Abby only pocked her tongue at him. “And you are still an idiot. My Idiot.” She smiled and kissed him lightly. “I like being your Idiot,” he answered her, deepening the kiss before he ripped himself away from her. He quickly checked the clock. “Three more minutes,” he muttered sadly. Abby stroked his cheek. “Hey. I’ll wait for you.”

But he shook his head. “I can't ask you for that Abby.” She only looked at him, making him understanding that there was no way he could change the decision she’d made. “We'll figure something out, Marcus.”

“Hmm...” he was quiet for another minute, thinking about what she’d said while he stroked her hair. What should that be? Marcus didn’t know. There wasn’t anything he could do.

“Isn’t there some ghost-law like this being-alive-for-one-day-a-year law?” Abby suddenly asked him. He looked down at her and smiled sadly. “Not that I know. I’m sorry, Abby.”

“Don’t be. It’s okay,” she laid back down and snuggled into his chest again. “One more minute,” he sighed, pulling her tight. They laid completely silent there for a few heartbeats and Abby yawned. “Are you tired? You should sleep,” Marcus murmured, pulling back, but Abby only wrapped both her arms around his neck and pulled him close. “Stay here. Please. Don’t go,” she mumbled, burying her face into his chest. Marcus was startled for a moment but smiled then. “Okay. I won’t go until you're asleep,” he muttered, pulling her closer. He whispered sweet nothings into her ear, stroking her hair and kissing her forehead a few times.

“Maybe there's something I can do,” was the last thing Abby heard before she fell asleep when the clock stroke twelve.

*****************

“Abigail! Stand up!” Abby groaned. It was much too early, she knew that even without checking the clock. She pulled her blanket above her head. “Mom! It’s too early! Leave my room and let me sleep!” she complained. “Abigail, there’s someone waiting for you in the living room. A very nice boy from Callie’s party yesterday. He asked for you.” With that, she left the room again. Abby groaned and pushed the blanket back. She could bet it was Thelonious who just couldn’t accept her ‘No’. God, if he dared... She would kill him.

She got up, dressed herself and after three more minutes in the bathroom she made her way downstairs. She already heard her mother talking when she arrived the floor. Thelonious, I’m going to kill you, she thought before she entered the living room. Her mother was sitting on the couch. “Morning”, Abby greeted shortly, “Okay, what’s the... Marcus?!” She’d finally spotted the boy her mother had talked about. He turned around and holy shit, it was really Marcus. Her Marcus, her ghost from under her bed.

“Morning, Abby. Sorry, I didn’t want to disturb you, I just wanted to bring you your jacket back. You forgot it at Callie’s last night,” he explained, smiling at her. Abby was so confused she could only let herself fall onto the couch next to Marcus. “Are you okay, Abigail?” her mother suddenly asked. “Yeah, I’m... I’m just a bit... A bit, uhm..."

“Tired?” Marcus helped her, “I shouldn't have shown up this early.” He smiled at her apologetically. “No, it’s okay, really... I guess, I just need something to drink.” She wanted to stand up but her mother was faster. “Wait, I'll bring you something. You can't just let Marcus sit here alone.” She hurried into the kitchen and Abby immediately turned towards Marcus, her eyes as bin as the sun. “What. The. Hell. Are. You. Doing. Here?!” she asked him like last night at Callie’s Party, “Why can my Mom see you? Why are you here? What...” 

Marcus offered her one of his adorable smiles she loved so much and she went silent. “That’s a long story,” he said and pulled at her hand until she sat down again. “And the short story?” Abby asked

Marcus wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the top of her head. “Some ghost-law,” he eventually whispered into her ea


End file.
